


Anything But Normal

by Bernie_faz



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Moana AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernie_faz/pseuds/Bernie_faz
Summary: Bill, the strong-willed son of a chief of the island village of Derry, is chosen by the ocean himself to reunite a mystical relic with a goddess. When disaster strikes his island, Bill sets sail in search of Richie, a legendary demigod, in the hope of returning the heart of Beverly and saving his people. Throughout the journey, Bill finds his world flipping upside down as quickly as friends change and oceans talk.





	Anything But Normal

“In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island, Beverly, emerged. Her heart held the greatest power ever know. It could create life itself. And Beverly shared it with the world. Bult in time, some began to seek Beverly’s heart. They believe if they could possess it, the great power of creation could be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fishhook. And his name was Richie. But without her heart, Beverly began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Richie tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart. Te Kā, a demon of earth and fire. Richie was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fishhook and the heart of Beverly were lost to the sea where even now, a thousand years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart,” Mike pulled the demonic drawings from his face, grinning in a certain evil pleasure that he gain from frightening small children. And inspiring the young prince of Derry who was grinning back at him, in excited delight, while the rest of the children cowered. “Hiding in a darkness that will continue to spread,” Mike poured black ink over a drawing of the mother island and all the islands surrounding it, “Chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable Death!”

Mike ended his story yelling, throwing the ink stained parchment to the ground. He held back laughter as tiny shrieks and screams of utter terror, even a few tears, erupted from his group of toddler spectators. The young prince clapped his hands in approval of Mike’s tale as another child sitting next to him fainted and a third started to nibble on their nails. 

“But one day,” Mike said in a softer voice, squatting so he was less intimidating, “the heart will be found by someone who will journey beyond our reef, find Richie, delivered him across the the great ocean to restore Beverly’s heart and save us all.” Mike bent down further, staring into the young prince’s eyes and reaching out to press his finger to the prince’s nose for a second. 

He pulled away the finger just as fast, shooting back to his full height when another man’s voice echoed throughout the gazebo. “Woah, woah, woah, thank you Michael, that's enough.” It was Chief Zach. Bill, his son and the young prince of Derry, waddle to his father. Chief Zach scooped the small boy into his arms.

“Papa!” Bill nearly squealed which softened the scowl Chief Zach had brought upon Mike’s face. 

“No one goes outside the reef,” Chief Zach gave Mike sideeyes and Mike crossed his arms with a knowing smirk. Chief Zach sent back a look of disapproval. “We are safe here.” The chief pressed his nose to his son’s. “There is no darkness, there are no monsters.” The chief hiked Bill up on his shoulder, leaning down to look each of the toddlers in the eyes and throwing his free arm out. It knocked one of the gazebo’s shades, causing a ripple effect until they were surrounded by shades with demons painted upon them and darkness. 

The kids exploded into another running, screaming, and crying fit, the same kid from before once again passed out on the ground. 

“Mommmmyyyy!” 

“Monsters! Monsters!”

“It's the darkness!”

“No monsters, there are no monsters!” The chief struggled to calm down the children who were swarming around him like bees to their hive and to hold Bill who wriggled in his grip. The chief was easily knocked to the ground and he became a jungle gym for the screaming toddlers. Bill finally escaped his father and slipped away silently, almost unnoticed. “There is nothing beyond our reef but-”

“No, no, no, no!” 

“But storms,” Chief Zach grunted as one of the younger boys, Henry, attached himself to the chief’s ear and tugged, “and rough seas.” 

“I'm gonna throw up!” 

“As long as we stay on our very safe island, we’ll be fine.” 

“The legends are true.” Mike scolded, standing watching the chaos continuewith a satisfied look. “Someone will have to go.”

“Michael. Derry is paradise, who would want to go anywhere else?” Mike shook his head in response, waiting for the chief to notice his missing son. 

As the insanity pursued, the young prince was making his way to the shore. He ducked through brush and pushed through leaves, giggling the whole way. He marched across the sand, right up to the blue water that seemed to be calling his name. It seemed to hiss, “Billllll,” each time the tide rose. As birds flocked over head, the boy watched a conch shell being pushed towards him by the soft waves, eagerly. 

Just as Bill bent down to grab the shell, the vultures landed on the tangled roots of a tree. He curiously tilted his head, suddenly spotting the baby turtle stuck inside the cage of roots. He looked back and forth between the shell and the animal, letting out a tiny whine. He found himself grabbing a leaf and coaxing the turtle to the water, shooing away any bird that got too close. The turtle swam away happily once it reached the horizon of sand and sea. A bigger wave than the smaller ones that had been carrying in the tide sloshed onto the shore as if to thank Bill. 

Then an even larger wave that sparkled with magic approached Bill. It dissipated into sparkles, the water splitting so Bill could reach the same conch shell he had tried to grab earlier. The little boy let out a giggle and stumbled to the shell. Then the sea parted to show another shell, Bill gesturing for it to move forwards as one shell after another appeared in front of him. The sea obeyed and there was a soft, almost laughter as Bill struggled to hold all the shells. Suddenly he was surrounded by fish and coral and turtles racing through the water walls of the path and he looked around in wonder, his mouth open.

The water in front of him that formed the dead end of the path rose and curved over, like waves in the paintings Mike had used as visuals earlier. Bill cocked his head and so did the ocean, letting out some kind of soft and content purr. Bill reached up to touch the water and the wave dripped down on him, causing Bill to drop his shell. Bill squealed in delight and the water messed with his hair fondly. The water took his head in its gentle and warm grip before positioning him to look straight ahead. 

Floating through the water was a green stone that glowed. It was no bigger than Bill’s fist and it had a swirled carved into that replicated the sea’s waves. Bill reached through the wave, letting out a noise of curiosity and snatching the stone. He admired it, running his finger against the cold jewel. 

“William!” Chief Zach’s voice rang out. Both Bill and the ocean turned to the shore, the ocean fixing Bill’s hair and carrying him back to shore swiftly on a piece of driftwood. The stone slipped out of Bill’s grip and the little boy tried to search for it but was quickly snatched up into the island leader’s arms. “There you are, Bill, what are you doing? You scared me.”

“But I wa-wanted to go back,” Bill pouted.

“I know, I know. But you don't go out there,” Chief Zach said, his voice soft and gentle as he set Bill down far away from the shore. “It's dangerous.” The chief’s son let out a little wail, looking towards the ocean desperately. He was already missing the ocean’s touch and friendship. “Bill, come on.” The chief grabbed his son’s hand just as the toddler started towards the sea. “Let’s go back to the village.” 

“You are the next great chief of our people.” The ruler told his son as the two made their way back to the village, meeting Bill’s mother halfway there. 

“You’ll do wonderous things,” Sharon scooped up Bill and spun him around, “my little minnow.” She nuzzled her nose into his cheek, grinning at the bubbly laughter it drew out of her son. 

“Oh yes, but first you must learn where you’re meant to be.” 

Though Bill never told anyone (not even Mike), when he was older and lying awake at night, he thought back to that day. He could have sworn there was a boy, about his age if not a year or two older, walking the stone to him. Just the very outline of a boy pushing it towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> AN; First off, y'all I am so excited to be cowriting with Jack like he's the absolute best! His tumblr account is further down and this is posted on there too. Second, it's a little different. Mike is the advisor to the chief/a shaman priest style thing and he doesn’t age, so he appears to be 17 but is much older. Eddie is an ocean god, so he switches between water and human form. Finally, this will be on the Tumblr account Spageddiekaspbrak (which is Jack's) so you can access it there too. And if you want to check out my account it's Bernaynay. Get pumped up because this fic is gonna be lit!


End file.
